The disclosed invention is generally directed to DC to AC converters, and more particularly is directed to a sinewave DC to AC converter which operates efficiently over widely varying loads.
DC to AC converters are utilized in power supplies where the originating power source provides a DC voltage, and the supply voltage is stepped up or down relative to the originating power source voltage. DC to AC conversion provides the AC power which can be then stepped up or stepped down as required. Known DC to AC converters include squarewave converters and sinewave converters.
Known sinewave converters include a type sometimes referred to as Class E power converters which operate at high efficiencies and with low noise. However, known Class E power converters operate at high efficiencies only with fixed loads for which they are designed. Different loads, or variable loads, such as pulsed loads, create problems including reduced efficiency, increased noise, possibly circuit device failures.